Untitled2
by SVU101
Summary: They are expceting a baby what can go wrong? FINISHED TISSUES ARE NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled2

Chapter1

_OK so some people wanted a sequel so here we are the sequel!_

_Chapter1_

Gabriella Bolton came home and went to the kitchen. There she saw Troy her husband trying to cook.

"Troy stop you can't cook." She said while she walked over to the stove and took everything from him.

"What? Oh come on Gabi I just wanted to surprise you." Troy whined.

"Yeah ok. Go upstairs and get me the book I was reading last night. Were ordering out." She said.

"Fine." Troy said.

Gabriella walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Teaching all day was easy, but being seven months pregnant and teaching was hard. Troy came downstairs to find his wife asleep. He smiled and picked her up and brought her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He looked at her in about two months they would have there baby. He closed the door and went downstairs to call Taylor.

"No she's asleep." Troy said.

"Ok. So tomorrow you take Gabi out for the day we'll set everything up and we'll call you when were ready." Taylor said.

"Sounds good. So everyone is coming?" Troy asked.

"Yes. All her friends. Oh and Tory is it a boy or girl?" Taylor asked.

"It's well a girl, but there's more to it. Tell ya tomorrow. Bye!" Troy said before Taylor could question him more.

"Troy?" He heard someone call his name and he turned around. A sleepy Gabriella walked toward him.

"Hey sleepyheads." Troy said smiling. He kissed the top of her head.

"Haha. Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"No one Chad called saying we have practice on Sunday." He said.

"Ok. I'm going back to bed. Get in the hours I can sleep." She said and walked upstairs. Troy stood there a moment thinking of what was coming. All the years ahead of him. For them. His father couldn't wait to be a grandpa. He was goanna teach the kids everything. He laughed for a second. His father teaching his kid everything. He walked up the stairs and went to bed, knowing there was a lot going on tomorrow.

_A/N ok here we go. There isn't a cliffhanger so just no throwing! I am glad you liked the other story and all. Umm there might contain flash backs in this story so. Ok? Ok. Well I hope you like it and I'll update soon as I can. Oh and SNOWDAY!_


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled2

Chapter2

LAST TIME:

_Troy stood there a moment thinking of what was coming. All the years ahead of him. For them. His father couldn't wait to be a grandpa. He was goanna teach the kids everything. He laughed for a second. His father teaching his kid everything. He walked up the stairs and went to bed, knowing there was a lot going on tomorrow._

_CHAPTER2_

The next day went by pretty fast. Before Troy knew it he was home. Gabriella and Troy in the front door to only be greeted by her friends from high school. There were pink and blue balloons around the house. About two hours in after unwrapping all the gifts for the baby Gabriella and Troy stood in the middle of the room.

"We just want to thank you for all the gifts! And we have news." Troy said.

"Well we are having a girl. They are doing healthy as can be." Gabriella said.

_A/N ok thais it for me! LOL I am tired and I have a headache growing. Lol. Well I think I should start the cliffhangers? What do u think?_


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled2

Chapter3

LAST TIME:

_"Well we are having a girl. They are doing healthy as can be." Gabriella said._

_CHAPTER3_

"I knew it! That stomach was too big for one child!" Chad yelled at them. Everyone started laughing.

"So you're having twins?" Ryan asked.

"Yes we are."

"So do you have names yet?" Kelsi asked.

"Well we have four names picked out. Two are mine and the other two are Troy's. Mine are Kristina Marie and Olivia Ann." Gabriella said.

"And I choose Carmen Nicole and Tara Catherine." Troy said.

"I like Olivia Ann and Carmen Nicole." Jason said. Everyone agreed and Gabriella looked at each other smiling.

"Well guys I'd love to stay and chat, but I just wanna sleep." Gabriella said. Troy helped her stand up.

"Are we sure there is only two kids in there?" Troy asked.

"Yes we are at least that is what the doctor said." She said. She said good night to every one and thanked them for the gifts.

2 and ½ months later

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed as she woke up in the middle of the night. Troy woke up and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think my water just broke." She said trying not to scream. She saw the look on Troy's face and she laughed. He got out of bed and tried to get dressed and gather his car keys, phone and her bag.

"How can you be laughing your water just broke and your early." Troy said helping her up out of bed.

"Well for one thing I am clam because the contraction is over and by the time the next one comes I'll then be yelling at you." She said as they went to the car. Once they were inside of the car Troy said;

"Were goanna have two babies." He said smiling….

_Should I go on?lol. bye! Happy Valentine's day!_


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled2

Chapter4

LAST TIME:

"Well for one thing I am clam because the contraction is over and by the time the next one comes I'll then be yelling at you." She said as they went to the car. Once they were inside of the car Troy said;

"Were goanna have two babies." He said smiling….

CHAPTER4

At the hospital

"Ok so there is something we can give you for the pain." Gabriella's doctor said.

"What is it?" Troy asked holding his wife's hand.

"Well it's called Epidural A mixture of an anesthetic such as chloroprocaine, lidocaine or another "-caine" drug and a narcotic such as fentanyl (Sublimaze), meperidine (Demerol), morphine or nalbuphine (Nubain) may be used during active labor or for a Caesarean birth. The medication is injected into the lower back just outside the tough sac (dura) that surrounds the spinal cord. It takes about 20 minutes to administer and another 20 minutes to take effect. A form called a walking epidural provides pain relief but leaves you enough muscle strength to walk during labor.." He said. (I don't know if this is right!)

"I'll take it!" Gabriella said. She was going into another contraction and she yelled.

7 Hours Later

"Ok Gabi you are doing fine." Her doctor said.

"Oh god. Troy you are never coming near me again!" She said through her teeth trying to hold back a yell.

"Um ok?" Troy said.

"Ok now Gabriella I need you to push on the count of three. 1…2…3!" Gabriella pushed as hard as she could and then she pushed again. Before she knew it there a loud cry in the room. The doctor handed the baby off to a nurse to get cleaned up.

"Ok Gabriella you have one more to go. When I say push you need to push as hard as you can. Push!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Gabriella pushed and they heard yet another scream. She smiled and fell back against her bed. Troy was smiling at her and left to cut the cord. When he did the doctor noticed Gabriella passed out. He looked at her monitors and it said she was still having contractions.

"Oh god. Mr. Bolton I need you to go wait outside. Mary she's still having contractions. Call the ER she needs a C-section." The doctor said.

"Wait what's going on?" Troy asked as a nurse was leading him out of the room.

Troy walked into the waiting room and looked at everyone. He called there parents and friends.

"Troy. How did it go?" His mom asked him. When Troy lifted his face his mom saw the tears. She got up and walked over to him. She put her arms around him while he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked rubbing his back.

"I don't know. The twins are fine, but when I cut the cord the doctor noticed she passed out and he also said she was still having contractions. They won't tell me anything. They took her to the ER to have a C-section." He said crying.

"Troy she might be having another baby." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but the doctor said-." Troy was cut off by Ms.Montez

"Doctors are always wrong. When I was pregnant with Gabriella they said she would be paralyzed because the way she looked in the ultrasound. Maybe they missed it I don't know, but look at her she's up and at it. Have strength in her troy."

They all waited for the doctor to come out. Troy wasn't doing any good. He said they had a girl and boy. Soon they saw a doctor coming out of the ER and he didn't have happy face on. He looked as if someone…

"Gabriella Bolton?"

_A/N ok there you go. The some information on the medical stuff is right and some isn't like Gabriella passing out and there on. So don't kill me! So there you go. What do you think the doctor will say? Will everything be alright? I don't even know what might happen next! Plz review! Thank you all the reviews from the last chapter. Ok I need you guys to choose on names._

_Girls Olivia Ann, Carmen Nicole, Kristina Marie, Tara Catherine_

_Boys Troy jr, and I need other ideas._

_Ok now you guys get to decide if the next child is a Boy or Girl _


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled2

Chapter5

LAST TIME:

_They all waited for the doctor to come out. Troy wasn't doing any good. He said they had a girl and boy. Soon they saw a doctor coming out of the ER and he didn't have happy face on. He looked as if someone…_

"_Gabriella Bolton?"_

_CHAPTER5_

_"_Yes, I'm her husband. Is she alright?" Troy asked standing up.

"Hi I'm Doctor Colons. Gabriella had triplets. She must've been hiding behind her brother and sister." He said to Troy.

"Wait. Triplets? It was a girl?" Troy asked making sure he got it in his head right.

"Yup. She's having trouble breathing, but she'll be ok. Mr. Bolton can I talk to you somewhere private?" The doctor asked. Troy just shook his. They went somewhere quitter.

"What's wrong is my wife ok?" Troy asked seeing the sadness on the Doctors face.

"She flat lined when we were doing the C-section. We got her stabilized and we tired waking her up, after we got your daughter out. She wouldn't wake. It was then we realized she slipped into a coma during the C-section. We don't know when she'll wake up or even if she'll wake up. I'm sorry Mr. Bolton." The doctor said. He walked out of the room and left Troy there. Troy walked into the waiting room. Everyone turned to him.

"So?" Chad asked.

"She had another baby. It was a girl."

"Troy oh my god. You must be happy. Wait. What happened to Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"She Flat-lined during the C-section. They got her stabilized. It wasn't until after the surgery they noticed she slipped into a coma." Troy said. Tears started to come out of his eyes.

"A coma? Oh Troy she'll wake up." Sharpay said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I mean man come on we all know Gabi here. She's stubborn." Zeke said.

"Yeah I'm gonna go see the babies." Troy said walking away from the group. He walked to where they kept the newborns (I have no idea what it is called!). He looked through the window and looked at his three kids. Gabriella and he always had three boy names and three girl names. They narrowed it down to two girl and boy names. He walked into Gabi's room. He looked at her. Machines. Machines were all around her. He walked over and sat on a chair beside her bed. He held her hand in his and cried.

"Gabi, it's me Troy. We …We had another girl. They look just like us… Gabi listen to me you have to come back, not just for me, but the triplets too. Please I love you. Come back…" He said crying. He put his head on the edge of the bed crying. He was praying that his wife would come back…

_A/N there you go. Yeah it's not much, but there you go. What is gonna happen to Gabi?_


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled2

CHAPTER6

LAST TIME:

_"Gabi, it's me Troy. We …We had another girl. They look just like us… Gab, listen to me you have to come back, not just for me, but the triplets too. Please I love you. Come back…" He said crying. He put his head on the edge of the bed crying. He was praying that his wife would come back…_

CHAPTER6

It's been two months since the triplets were born. Gabi still did show any signs of waking up. Troy had been mopping around the house. He brought the triplets home. He knew the names of them already. He named the girls Faith Marie and Emma Mackenzie. The boy's name was Matthew Andrew. Gabriella picked the names out so he thought he should name them. When he brought them home it was hard at first, but his parents and Gabi's mom and the whole gang helped him. He would visit Gabriella every day. He hoped and prayed. He brought the triplets sometimes and they were happy. One day troy was visiting. He walked into his wife's room and there she was. She was sitting up getting attended by a nurse. Gabriella looked at him and smiled. Troy felt tears coming down.

"Oh God Gabi. I thought I lost you." Troy said as he walked, well actually ran to his wife. He hugged her and wouldn't let go. "I missed you so much." He said crying into her ear.

"I missed you too." She said.

Two weeks later she came home and enjoyed being with her daughters and son. She was glad to be awake and home…

_A/N ok sorry it's short, but my brother wants to go on and he's being all I'm going to call dad if u don't get off. So yeah there's a pain of having him here. Anyway there you go I hope you like the names._


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled2

CHAPTER7

LAST TIME:

_Two weeks later she came home and enjoyed being with her daughters and son. She was glad to be awake and home…_

_CHAPTER7( TROY'S POV)_

I woke up from my dream. I had it every night. Faith was crying and I got up to go clam her down. I picked her up and cradled her. Gabriella wasn't ever gonna wake up, but I kept up my hopes. I had faith in her. I named faith because I had faith in my Gabi. I realized faith stopped crying and she fell asleep. She never ever cried at night. I saw a smile growing on her face. I looked at her and put her back to bed.

I went to bed. I looked at the clock. 3:49AM. I laid down and fell asleep dreaming the same dream I'll always carry. When I woke up I went into the triplet's room and I looked down at mat, Emma and faith. The thing was faith was awake and giggling. She was playing around with her bear. She never laughed. Well she's just getting stranger and stranger like her mother. I smile and take her to the changing table and changed her. I got her dressed and put her into the play pin.

Mat and Emma woke up next I did the same and I put them in the play pin. I went into the kitchen and got something to eat. At 12PM the door bell rang. I answered it and I let the gang in. We sat in the living room where the twins were. Sharpay picked up Faith and they all noticed she was smiling and playing with her chain. They all got a chain with their names on it. They were shaped like hearts while mat's was shaped like a ball.

"Uh Troy did you dope her up with something? She's smiling like something." She said.

"No I didn't do anything. She's been smiling like that since she woke up." I said.

The gang and I talked. We played with the babies. Emma fell asleep in Tay's arms. Mat was playing with a ball. And Faith wouldn't let go of Kelsi's hat.

"Well Kel looks like you lost a hat." Chad said.

"Well I'm glad this is the first time she smiled since we all found out about her and she was born." Kelsi said.

"Well we better get going. Hey Troy were going to go practice tomorrow right?" Chad asked me.

"Yea we are. Girls your baby sitting right?" I asked. They all nodded. They left and I went to go put the sleeping Emma to bed. I came back downstairs and found Mat asleep with the ball next to him.

My mom and dad were coming over soon. I looked at faith and she was crawling away. Nothing was going to stop her. When my mom and dad came we talked and ate dinner. I feed the triplets. We talked a lot and I told them something I never thought.

"Maybe I should let Gabi go." MY mom and dad looked at me.

"What?" My mom asked me shocked.

"Troy you can't. She's strong and she'll wake up soon." My dad said.

"But what if she doesn't want to wake up?" I ask them. I was holding Emma. She was sleeping soundly in my arms. My mom held Mat and my dad held Faith. He had gotten attached to Faith. They left a while after we put them to bed. I checked on them one last time. I looked at Faith. She was smiling in her sleep. I didn't know why she was smiling so much. I went to bed about to have my "Dream" again. I loved Gabi and I still do. I thought about bringing them there tomorrow after practice. I fell asleep again hoping to wake up in my nightmare…

_A/N ok so my brother got off and this was suppose to be with chapter 6!so yea. Ok don't get mad at me! She's not awake! Ok so no throwing!_

_So what's with Faith smiling and being all happy all of a sudden? BYE! Thank you for the reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

Untilted2

Chapter8

LAST TIME:

"But what if she doesn't want to wake up?" I ask them. I was holding Emma. She was sleeping soundly in my arms. My mom held Mat and my dad held Faith. He had gotten attached to Faith. They left a while after we put them to bed. I checked on them one last time. I looked at Faith. She was smiling in her sleep. I didn't know why she was smiling so much. I went to bed about to have my "Dream" again. I loved Gabi and I still do. I thought about bringing them there tomorrow after practice. I fell asleep again hoping to wake up in my nightmare…

CHAPTER8

During basketball practice I thought more about putting her to sleep. I mean what if she was in pain and I was keeping her here for my own selfish reasons? When basketball practice ended I went pick up the triplets form Taylor.

We went to the hospital and into Gabi's room. There were flowers and balloons saying coagulations and everything. I sat in the chair next to her bed. When I looked into her face I saw a small smile.

It wasn't noticeable, but if you looked really close she was…smiling! I looked back at the stroller that had the triplet sin it. I looked at faith. She was sleeping as well as her brother and sister, but she had a smile on her face. I looked back at Gabriella. I was shocked…

Did this mean something? I got up and brought the triplets home. When I went to bed that night I re-thought my thought that I had thought this morning. You know the thought I had about putting my wife to sleep? Well yeah that thought. Well now I was thinking that I should wait.

Wait for her to wake up. I fell asleep smiling to myself.

_I woke up in the middle night because my phone was ringing. I groaned and turned over. I answered it using my last name._

"Bolton."

"Mr. Bolton this is Doctor Carter, you're wife's doctor." I immediately shot up in bed.

"Is something wrong? What happened?" I said. I was worried that something happened to Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton I need you to come to the hospital right now." He said. I hung put the phone and at that moment Faith started crying…

_Srry it's so short! I'm sick and well that's my excuse lol! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

Untitled2

CHAPTER9

LAST TIME:

_I woke up in the middle night because my phone was ringing. I groaned and turned over. I answered it using my last name._

"_Bolton." _

"_Mr. Bolton this is Doctor Carter, you're wife's doctor." I immediately shot up in bed._

"_Is something wrong? What happened?" I said. I was worried that something happened to Gabriella. _

"_Mr. Bolton I need you to come to the hospital right now." He said. I hung put the phone and at that moment Faith started crying…_

CHAPTER9 (Troy's OV)

When I got to the hospital the doctor told me she died just minutes ago, but then again I woke up.

It was another nightmare. It was only nine AM. I got up and walked into the triplet's room. Faith was up playing in her crib. The other two were still sleeping form last night. When Emma and Matthew woke up I changed them and dressed them. I sat on the couch trying to read a book. Emma and Matthew were playing with something. I looked at Faith. She was sitting in the corner of the room. She was just sitting there. I saw her mouth moving. I got up and went over to her.

"Mommy wan dada."

She just said, but Gabriella never was here how did she know? I mean Faith was only two months old. Emma and Matthew never spoke a word.

"Mommy!" She said again.

I picked her up.

"Hey Faith what are you saying? Huh. Come on you wanna go play with Emma and Mat?" I sat her down next to Emma. When I sat on the couch I saw Faith crawling over to a book.

What was going on? Usually babies don't learn how to walk, crawl or talk at two months. I watched Faith sit and grab the book as if it was a bear. She set the book in her lap and opened it. I got up and looked at the book. I smiled that was the book Gabriella was reading. The thing was Faith was turning the pages as if she was reading it. She stopped at one page and threw it.

She used the coffee table to get up and she stood. I didn't believe this. Faith looked up at me and started to smile. Gabi's smile. I picked her up and smiled at her. I think I knew why she was smiling so much. Maybe Gabriella and Faith had a connection. I looked at Emma and Mat who were still playing. How come they didn't have the connection?

The phone started to ring. Still holding Faith I went over and picked it up looking at Emma and Mat.

"Bolton."

"Mr. Bolton this is Doctor Carter, you're wife's doctor." This was just like my nightmare.

"Yes?" I said in an unsteady voice.

"Mr. Bolton I need you to come to the hospital right now." He said. I hung the phone. I looked at Faith. She was too focused on my shirt. She held it tight in her hands and staring at it really hard. I got the triplet's packed up and I put them in their car seats.

The whole way to the hospital I was thinking what was wrong with Gabriella?

When I finally got there I went to the desk holding Emma, while mat and Faith were in the stroller. I asked for Dr. Carter and there he was. He was standing right behind me. He asked me to follow him and I did. His face didn't show any emotion.

My heart was racing. I could hear voices, but they seemed far away. I walked into Gabriella's room…

_Thank you for the reviews! I think u all know what happens next. Lol well u all knew Gabriella and Faith had a connection! So great job for you guys! Lol, Hope u review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Untitled2

Chapter10

LAST TIME:

_The whole way to the hospital I was thinking what was wrong with Gabriella? _

_When I finally got there I went to the desk holding Emma, while mat and Faith were in the stroller. I asked for Dr. Carter and there he was. He was standing right behind me. He asked me to follow him and I did. His face didn't show any emotion. _

_ My heart was racing. I could hear voices, but they seemed far away. I walked into Gabriella's room…_

_CHSPTER10 (Troy's POV)_

There she was. Sitting up in bed, her mother and my parent right next to her. She was talking. I stood there. It was until Emma made a goo-goo sound and then everyone turned to me. Gabriella's Face lit up more. I walked over to her.

"Hey." That's all I said? Troy you're so stupid.

"Hi." She said. Her voice was raspy. "So there they are." She said looking at the triplets.

"Do you want to hold one?" I asked her. "I mean there yours too."

"Heh. Sure I would love to hold one." She said. Our parent had already left. I handed her Faith and I took mat out so Emma was on one knee and Mat was on the other.

"What's her name?" She asked me.

"Faith. She was the third one right before you went into a coma. And this one is Emma and this little guy is Mat." I said.

"All the names we had." She said. She was playing around with Faith's fingers. Faith who was trying to catch her fingers had a very sunny look on her face. Like the one you would see when a two-year-old is trying to figure out why it's snowing. I laughed and Gabriella looked up at me and smiled.

"Gabi, I missed you so much." I said.

"I missed you too, but it was the past and today and tomorrow is the future." She said smiling.

_A/N Srry it's short I have been studying for my math state exams and my S.S. and my Sc test and Ugh! I hate tests my brain is go right now from studying I never ever wanna see a number equation AGAIN! Anyway! Thank you all for the reviews! She's awake! I no ur all happy! Lol. It'll be longer I hope!_


	11. Chapter 11

Untitled2

CHAPTER11

LAST TIME:

_"I missed you too, but it was the past and today and tomorrow is the future." She said smiling._

CHAPTER11 (Gabi's POV)

I was so glad to be home. I had my kids and my husband and I wasn't stuck in a coma. I wouldn't let Troy come near me because I knew he would have to take one of the babies away. Faith was a special one to me, but they all were special. We were having a party for me, but it was suppose to be a surprise, but I got it out of troy. It's too easy to get things out of your husbands. ..

(Troy's POV)

Gabi had gotten out of the hospital a week alter. She wouldn't let anyone touch her babies. She loved holding them and she loved to see their smile. Faith and Gabriella really connected. Gabriella knew when she was about cry and all. It freaked me out, but she's my freaky wife. We were having a party for Gabi's recovery. We had it in the back with all our friends.

We were sitting down while Mat sitting on my lap and Faith was with Gabi and Emma was with Taylor. They were talking about girl stuff. Soon it turned to dark. Everyone left and we put the triplets to bed.

We walked into our room and got ready for bed.

"Troy?" I hear Gabi ask me. I turn around and I find her lips on mine.

Her arms circle around my neck and we deepen the kiss. We finally break free of our kiss and I stare into her brown eyes. The eyes I get lost in.

"I didn't get to do that for a while." She said smiling.

"And I didn't get to do this in a long, long! Time." I said and I picked her up and I dropped her on the bed. She started to laugh as I tickled her. I stopped and she turned over. I was hovering over her and I guess you know what happened next.

GABI'S POV

I woke up the next morning and breathed in the summer air. I turned to face Troy, but he wasn't there. Then I smelt breakfast. I got up and dressed in shorts and a tank top. I walked into the nursery and found no one was there except Emma. She was awake and I took her out and we walked downstairs together, while she was making goo-goo noises.

Troy had the table filled with food and Mat and Faith were in their high chairs. I put Emma in her high chair and I walked up behind Troy, who didn't know I was there yet, and wrapped my arms around him.

"You know I wasn't ready yet!" Troy said.

"Yeah well you can't cook." I said.

We sat down and ate. I had to go back to work tomorrow. We found a day care and the babies would be going there. I couldn't wait to go back to teaching. A while later Taylor had a boy named Andrew. He looked just like Chad, but we all started joking around that he could also have Chad's stupid ness. Kelsi and Jason are now expecting baby. Of course we were all there to help her.

Sharpay and Zeke's wedding was in two days. The girls and I took her out to a bar to get drunk, but Taylor and I couldn't since Taylor was breast feeding and I just didn't like getting drunk.

The day of her wedding….

"Ok Shar, just breathe." I said to her. We've all been through this and she was nervous.

"Ok I can do this." She said. "I'm gonna be married." She said looking happy.

The music started to play and I went first sine I was the maid of honor. I walked down the aisle. Then Taylor and Kelsi followed. Once we all reached the top "Here comes the bride came on." Sharpay started to walk down the aisle. I could see her take in deep breaths. Once she reached the top they said there vows. I looked at Troy and he looked at me. We smiled remembering the day we were married.

"You may kiss the bride."

Sharpay and Zeke kissed and then they walked down the aisle and got inside there car. They drove away. By the end of the night we were all tired, but the triplet's weren't. We stayed up until three watching Barney or something like that….

_Ok I hope you all like the chapter. I mentioned Taylor and Chad were gonna have there second child in the last story. There first child is kea, which she will be im the next chapter. I think I'm gonna end this one soon so yeah. I hope you like it and thank you all who reviewed in the last chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

Untitled2

CHAPTER12

LAST TIME:

_Sharpay and Zeke kissed and then they walked down the aisle and got inside there car. They drove away. By the end of the night we were all tired, but the triplet's weren't. We stayed up until three watching Barney or something like that…._

CHAPTER12 Gabi's POV ONE WEEK LATER

Sharpay and Zeke were on there two month honeymoon.

AT TROY AND GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

Taylor and Chad sat on the chairs in the back yard with me.

"So where's Troy?" Chad asked.

"Um. I don't know to be honest. I woke this morning and he wasn't there. I'm gonna go check on the kids. I'll be right back." I said. I got up and went in the house to heck on the triplets and Kea.

"Something's up." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but what?" Chad asked. I came back out and sat down saying he kids were ok.

We talked a while longer and then Chad, Taylor, Michael and Kea left. It was around eight AM so I placed my three children in bed. I went downstairs to clean up the teddy bears and toys. I went and gathered all the cloths that needed to be washed and washed them.

I had just finished folding the last pair of socks when I heard a door open and close up stairs. I knew it was Troy. I gathered up all the folded cloths and socks and I put them in a green basket. I walk up the stairs and I hear Troy's frightened voice calling my name through the house. I sighed he had been so over protective lately and I don't know why.

I opened the door and walked onto the hard ware floor. Troy was in the kitchen looking out the back looking for me. I went up the stairs not even bothering to tell him I was here. I walked into the triplet's room and I gathered there cloths and I started putting them away. I went into the master bed room and I put our cloths away too. I take the basket that I used and I took it downstairs. I still heard Troy's voice calling my name as he ran up the stairway on the other side of the house.

I went downstairs to the basement and I laid the basket in the corner of the room where the cloths came down the hamper (don't know what it's called. Oh and I just wanted to say hi, so HI!) I walk back up the stairs and I open the door and when I do I look into a pair of scared eyes.

"Oh god, Gabi." He said as he hugged me. The thing was I didn't hug back. He finally let go and I closed the door behind me and I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Troy was following me I knew it.

"Why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?" He asked me.

"I didn't hear you I was in the basement." I said. I finished my water and then I put it in the dishwasher and I closed the door and I turned it on. I walk right passed him and went up the stairs.

"Gabriella!" Troy screamed after me.

"What?" I ask him as I turned around on the spiral stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

What was going on? Well let's see for the past week he hasn't been there when I was awake and then he comes home late and ugh! How do I even say it!

I take a breath and step down the stairs to where Troy is standing.

"Nothings wrong, dear." I smile and then I turn around and run up the stairs.

"Gabriella wait. I don't know what's wrong, but you can tell me." He said to me as he followed me into our bedroom.

"Ok then tell me where you were all day? Or last week?" I ask him.

"I…I can't." he said to me.

"Then I can't tell you what's wrong." I said. I got dressed for bed and walked out of the room. He follows me into the hallway.

"I thought we were going to bed." He said.

"We are. I'm sleeping in the guest room. I'm just not in the mood to wake up only to find you not home." I say and walk into the guest room. I close the door and lock it. I sit on the bed…confused.

Troy's POV

I don't understand. Why can't we sleep in the same room? I laid in out bed thinking of what id did wrong. Ok yes I've been coming home early and all, but that couldn't be it. Tomorrow was Monday and Gabriella had work. I didn't so I decided I would take the kids to the park.

Wait no I'm getting off topic here. Well we haven't been well since she came out of a coma. I mean we were, but a week after she got out we started avoiding each other. I sighed and fell asleep, but I woke up to a baby crying. I heard the guest room door open and this was my chance. I got up quickly and went over the nursery which was across the stairway (I don't know how to explain it. Sorry!)

I walked to the nursery and looked in the room. Gabriella was holding Faith.

"Hey, little girl why are you crying? Are you trying to wake everyone up? Come on show me your father's smile. Come on." She was talking to a baby who couldn't answer her back, smiled and giggled. They were six months old (sorry if I'm changing there age!) I saw her body relax. She started humming a song o too familiar. Soon our daughter fell asleep and Gabi laid her in her crib. She turned around and saw me.

"Gabi, please tell me what's wrong." I begged her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little stressed out. Sorry." She said to me. I looked into her eyes and they were lying. She slept in our room tonight and we snuggled up. I know she didn't sleep all night.

I just hope what ever was wrong with her would pass soon….

_Confusing yes, but u want help or anything just e-mail me. Its in my profile or PM. Thank you all who review last chapter! Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13

Untitled2

CHAPTER 13

LAST TIME:

_I just hope what ever was wrong with her would pass soon…._

_CHAPTER 13(Troy's POV)_

I woke up and Gabi wasn't there. There was a note on her pillow. She went to school. I looked at the clock and it was nine. I got up and ran to the nursery. I looked in the cribs and they were all awake and playing with there toes. I picked them all up. I learned how easy it was to carry three babies at once. We all went downstairs and went into the kitchen. I set them all in their high chairs.

"Ok now, let's get you guys a bottle." I said to them.

By now they were able to hold their own bottles. I placed one bottle on each of their small tables. I sat down drinking some OJ. I heard a bottle clink on the floor. I looked at the floor and there was a bottle full of milk. I looked at the triplets and the only one with out a bottle was Matt. He was laughing with his gums showing.

"Do you do this to your mother?" I asked him.

"Mommy!" Matt said.

I looked at him in disbelief (there seven months old or something like it).he just said mommy.

"Hey little guy can you say daddy?" I asked him in my baby voice, but he didn't. I sighed.

I got up and picked up his bottle. I handed him his bottle back, but he threw it again. I looked at the girls.

"Well at least you guys don't throw." I said gladly, then they pulled there bottles away from there mouths and threw them. I was gonna have a great day!

The bottle throwing went on for an hour. The floor was a mess. I cleaned it up and brought them upstairs to change there cloths. I had Faith and Emma down, but Matt wouldn't stay still. I finally got him dressed. I think this is how Gabi felt everyday. I brought them downstairs and sat them on the couch.

I turned on the T.V to Barney. Once they started watching the show I went and started to clean the house. An hour later I checked on the kids. They were fine. Matt fell asleep so I went upstairs and laid him down. I quickly went back downstairs and saw that Emma and Faith were next each other the way I left them. They were giggling to a song that Barney was singing along with his students. I went into the kitchen and finished up mopping. It was 1:30 so I still had an hour till Gabriella came home.

I finished mopping and went to check on the girls. They were asleep. I turned off the T.V. and carried them upstairs. I placed them in their cribs and went to go do laundry. While I was doing the cloths I wondered why Matt didn't say daddy, but said mommy.

I got the laundry done and folded. I was just placing the last piece of clothing in Emma's draw when the door opened and I heard a dropping of keys on the table we had in the front of the house. It was a small round one with flowers on it. I went downstairs quietly since they were still sleeping. I saw Gabriella taking off her wet coat. I didn't even know it was raining, but then I heard the thunder.

"Gabi, how was work?" I asked her.

"Uh, it was great, I guess." She said to me.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked pale.

"Nothing, How was Matt and the girls with their morning breakfast?" she asked me as I came down the stairs.

"Oh, it was fun. They do it all the time?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Matt does it first on Mondays and then the girls do it. It's like their routine." She said laughing.

"Oh, well Matt said mommy today." I said.

"Really? That's his third time this week." She said to me.

"Wait, Gabi why doesn't he say daddy?" I asked her. Wow troy very stupid question.

"I tried with him, but he doesn't seem to want too." She said to me. She tried to walk pass me, but I blocked her.

"Troy, what do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on." I asked her.

"Nothing is wrong….I'm going to bed." She said turning around to go upstairs, but I grabbed her arm.

"Gabi…"

"You wanna know what's wrong! Well your not here every morning when I wake up. Everyday your not here I think you're with some one else and don't tell me you were at basketball practice because the basketball season is over…" She said. Tears were steaming down her cheeks. I let go of her arms and she pulled back.

"It's hard enough that I can't get our son to say daddy, but maybe he can't say it because you're never here. You wanna know what I wish I never came out of a coma because our marriage is falling apart!" she screamed at me.

"Gabi, that is-." I start to say, but she cut me off.

"Troy we're falling apart…" she said to me.

"Gabi, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you…" I said to her.

She nodded her head still crying and went upstairs.

_Gabriella's POV_

I ran upstairs and went into the kid's room. They were still sleeping except for Faith. I picked her up and held her.

"Hey, little girl. Did daddy and I wake you up?" I asked her. She made her baby goo's and GAW's.

"Well, come on I think it's your feeding time." I said to her. I went the spiral stairs that led to the kitchen. I placed her in her high chair and gave her bottle.

"Troy?" I called into the house, but it was empty. He left.

I sighed and sat down at the table.

"What's going on with us…?" I asked myself. The only thing I could hear was Faith sucking her bottle…

_AN thank u all who reviewed the last chapter! I hope u liked this chapter…maybe everything will be answered soon. I need ideas to know y troy is mad lol. Bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

Untitled2

CHAPTER 14

LAST TIME:

_"What's going on with us…?" I asked myself. The only thing I could hear was Faith sucking her bottle…_

CHAPTER 14 (Gabriella's POV)

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. As usual…I got up and walked into the nursery. I checked all the cribs and they weren't there. I ran downstairs only to find Troy feeding Matt his breakfast. I smiled at the scene before me.

Troy was feeding Matt some cheerios, but Matt was throwing them on the floor… Wait Gabi you're suppose to be mad at him! Then Faith started crying. I watched as Troy picked her out of her high chair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said trying to get her to stop crying.

Then I just felt a wave of dizziness come over me. I fell to the ground letting the darkness come over me.

TROY POV

I was trying to calm down Faith when I heard a loud thump. I turned around and saw Gabriella on the floor. I put Faith in her high chair and ran over to Gabriella. I checked her pulse. It was normal, but she fainted for some reason…I picked her up and brought her outside to the car.

I laid her in the back seat, but then I noticed we had three kids. I ran back inside and grabbed each one of the, and put them in there car seats. I got in the car and drove to Taylor's. I rang the door bell and a sleepy Chad answered.

"Chad, I need you and Taylor to mind them for me thanks." I said handing him Emma and Matt.

I went inside and placed Faith on the floor in the living room. I saw Taylor and kissed her on the check and ran out the door. I started up the car and drove to the hospital.

TWO HOURS LATER

I sat beside her bed. The doctors were running tests on her. Her eyes opened.

"Gabi, thank god you're awake! I'll go get the doctors!" I said running out of the room. I came back in with a doctor.

"Well, I see your awake, Mrs. Bolton." Her doctor said.

"We have your results-." She started to say, but Gabriella cut her off.

"Results?" Gabriella asked confused. She sat up in bed.

"Uh, yes, you passed out, Gabriella. We ran some tests…when was the last time you actually ate?" she asked.

I looked at Gabriella. I never saw her eat. I saw her drink, but eating was a different thing. I waited for her answer.

"Maybe…I don't know. I'm either at work or taking care of the kids or cleaning the house…or…. Or I'm trying to remember that….that I have a husband…." Gabriella said.

Once she said that I immediately felt guilty. The doctor went on with more questions and she answered them. With each answer I felt guiltier.

"Ok, well Gabriella you can leave in about an hour." Her doctor said leaving.

Once she left I looked at Gabriella. She was already getting out of bed. My mouth was hanging open. What could I say? I mean yes I've never been there, but neither has Gabriella… Wait you idiot! She was in a coma she didn't have a choice!

"So…" I started to say.

She didn't say anything, but dress. The doctor said it was ok to go. We went over to Chad's and tanked him and Taylor for minding the triplet's. We drove home in silence. We laid them down for their nap and went downstairs. Gabriella started cleaning up the mess that Matt had done. I helped with the dishes.

"Gabriella, please speak to me." I begged her.

"Ok, tell me where were every single morning?" she asked me closing the dishwasher.

"Gabs, I can't." I said to her.

"Fine…" She said walking away.

"Gaby at least eat something. You heard the doctor your under weight and you could pass out again." I said following her.

"Leave me alone! I don't even know where you are any more and I can't take this anymore. I can't take this stress or anything! It was a big mistake marrying you! The only great thing that came out of our marriage was the triplet's!" she yelled at me before running up the stairs.

I sat on the stairs for a while and walked up the stairs. I heard Gabriella talking on the phone.

"Yes, I have…no mom it's great, everything is going great. The triplet's are doing great and so is Troy…yea listen mom I have to go…ok love you, too bye." I heard her say.

"Gabriella?" I called into the hallway.

"What do you want?" she asked me coming out of the room.

"Gabi, please tell me you didn't mean what you said down there." I begged her.

"Your mother and father called me. They invited us over to a party that there having with all our friends and parents. It's tomorrow. I _hope your actually there."_ She said to me.

"Gabriella!" I said, but it was too late. She left the room…

_A/N thanks you all who reviewed the last chapter. _

_So what do you all think? Are Gabi and Troy gonna get through this?_

_If anyone has any ideas please tell me! thanx!_


	15. Chapter 15

Untitled2

CHAPTER15

LAST TIME:

_"Your mother and father called me. They invited us over to a party that there having with all our friends and parents. It's tomorrow. I hope **your actually there**." She said to me._

"_Gabriella!" I said, but it was too late. She left the room…_

_CHAPTER 15 (Gabriella's POV)_

I woke up with a start. I turned around to expect and empty bed, but Troy as there sitting up playing with Emma. Matt was right next him and Faith she was on the pillow looking at me.

"Look, mommy's awake." Troy said laughing. I sat up in bed and looked at the four of them.

"Come on, we've been waiting for you to wake up so we could eat. Right Emma?" Troy said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take Faith." I said to him.

We both got up. He carried Emma and Matt downstairs while I got Faith. We sat down at the table and we ate.

"Oh come on please?" Troy said begging Matt not to throw his cheerios, but of Crouse Matt threw them on the floor yet again. I sat there and laughed as his sister's joined the throwing game.

"You know you can help right?" Troy looked at me as he picked up the mess.

"And miss this? Nope." I said laughing.

"Well, then I guess I have to do this." Troy said standing up.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. I sat in my chair as he made his way over to me. His lips pressed against mine. He opened his mouth and I took this chance to deepen the kiss. I started to laugh into his mouth and he pulled away. I looked into his blue eyes as he looked into mine.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Nothing, it's just…it's been the longest time since I laughed." I said to him smiling.

"Yeah, well we have to make ourselves look pretty for today so lets go get the triplet's cleaned up and then ourselves." He said to me.

About an hour later we were all dress and ready to go. Matt was wearing a red shirt and short. The girls were wearing Blue dresses. Troy was just wearing a dress up shirt and shorts. I just wore a purple halter top and Jean shorts.

We drove to his parent's house. Our friends were there with there kids, and parents. Sharpay and Zeke were still on there honey moon. The kids were running around except for the babies. They were sitting on their grandparents laps while every one talked.

The parents were in one group while we the adults were in the other groups.

NO ONES POV

Troy had slipped out of the group unnoticed with Chad.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

TROY'S POV

"Ok now is everything set?" I asked Chad.

"Yes, man stop worrying!" Chad said to me.

"Chad, I have something to worry about! Gabriella said our marriage is falling apart! Last night she said it was a mistake marrying me!" I said to him.

"Oh, well dude you better hope this works." He said to me.

"Yeah, she even thinks I was cheating on her…"I said trailing off.

OUT SIDE

GABIRELLA'S POV

"Hey where's Troy?" Kelsi asked the group. I looked next to me and he wasn't there.

I could feel the rage gathering up in me. I stood up and walked over to the Old group as Chad called it.

"Hey, I' sorry for cutting this short, but I'm not feeling too well can you guys tell Troy I went home? Thanks, bye." I said walking away.

I knew this morning was too good to be true. I walked into the house. Tears were coming down my face. I walked in, but I collided into Chad.

"Hey, Gabi. What's going on? Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just leaving." I said to him.

"Wait, why?" he asked me.

"I'm not feeling well." I said to him.

I started to walk again, but then I bumped into Troy.

"Gabi, where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going home." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because every time I turn around you're never there! I thought everything was fine this morning!" I yelled at him. What I didn't know was every one was sanding by the door and I mean every buddy!

"Gabi-." He started to say to me, but I cut him off.

"I don't; care anymore! Why won't you just come out and say it Troy? Why can't you tell me where you are every morning?" I asked him. I was crying at this point.

"Gabriella, I ca-." He started to say, but I cut him off again.

"Because you can't tell me! Why not? You wanna know what! I want a divorce." I said to him. I couldn't believe I just said that.

TROY'S POV

She just said the most four painful words to me. I just stood there and so did everyone else. All you could hear was Faith strong crying…

_A/N ok so before u all start throwing things and all, you have to know I WILL NEVER separate Gabs and Troy! Thanx who reviewed n the last chap!_


	16. Chapter 16

Untitled2

Chapter 16

LAST TIME:

_TROY'S POV_

_She just said the most four painful words to me. I just stood there and so did everyone else. All you could hear was Faith strong crying…_

Chapter 16 (Troy's POV)

"Gabi…" I started to say, but had nothing. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Tell me what you've been doing every morning and I won't leave you." She said to me.

Faith was still crying. I didn't speak my mouth jut hung there. She just shook her head and walked over to my mom and took faith. She started to coo at her making her laugh. Faith stopped crying in seconds. She turned around and looked at me.

"Can, we go home so we can talk please?" she asked me about to walk out of the house.

"Wait! Gabi I'll tell you just please come outside please." I begged her.

"Fine." She said. Everyone walked outside and sat down.

"Ok, chad you know what to do." I whispered to chad. Chad nodded and ran over to a CD player and pushed play. Music started to play in yard. I started to sing the song I knew so clearly.

_Troy_

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

I looked at Gabriella. She was sitting down in the grass with Faith in her lap. Then she started to sing her part and I was relived she sang while sitting down.

_Gabriella_

_I never believed in_

_What i couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_Troy_

_Ohhh_

_Gabriella_

_To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh_

_Both_

_I know _

_Gabriella_

_That something has changed_

_Both_

_Never felt this way_

_Gabriella_

_And right here tonight_

_Both_

_This could be the..._

_Chorus_

_Both_

_Start of somethin' new_

_Gabriella_

_It feels so right_

_Both_

_To be here with you...oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_Gabriella_

_I feel in my heart_

_Both_

_The start of somthing new_

_Troy_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_Now who'd of ever thought that...um_

_We'd both be here tonight...yeah_

_Gabriella_

_And the world looks so much brighter _

_Troy_

_Brighter, brighter_

_Gabriella_

_With you by my side _

_Troy_

_By my side_

_Both_

_I know...that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_Gabriella_

_I know it for real_

_Both_

_This could be the... _

_Chorus_

_Both_

_Start of somethin' new_

_Gabriella_

_It feels so right_

_Both_

_To be here with you...oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_Gabriella_

_I feel in my heart_

_Both_

_The start of somthing new_

_Troy_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_'Til it happened to me_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_Both_

_I didn't know it before_

_Gabriella_

_But now it's easy to see_

_Both_

_Ohhhhh_

_Both_

_It's the start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh_

_And now...lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_Troy_

_So right...oh_

_Gabriella_

_To be here with you...oh_

_Both_

_And now...lookin' in your eyes_

_Gabriella_

_I feel in my heart_

_Troy_

_Feel in my heart_

_Gabriella_

_The start of somethin' new_

_Troy_

_The start of somethin' new_

_Gabriella_

_The start of somethin' new_

_Troy_

_Somethin' new_

By the end of the song Gabriella was still sitting holding a very happy Faith. I looked at everyone and they all had there teary faces on.

"I don't get why this has to do with you not being there every morning." She said to me.

"Well I was recording this thing for you. Don't you remember our anniversary is today?" (Making it up lol I don't remember) I said to her.

Gabriela's POV

Oh my god…I forgot my anniversary…..

Troy's POV

"Gaby?" Her mom said.

"Troy, I totally forgot. I'm so stupid!" she said hitting her head.

"Gabi, its ok don't worry. You've had a rough year we both had. I mean everyone can agree with me right?" I said.

"Rough year? You mean a HUGE ROUGH YEAR!" Chad said. Everyone just agreed by laughing.

"Well, here." I said giving her a CD. It had "Our loveable songs written by Kelsi and some by others".

"Troy, thank you so much!" Gabi said hugging me.

"Also I want us to renew our vows, so Gabi will you marry me again?" I asked her handing her a diamond ring.

"Yes." She said putting it on.

"I'll remarry you a thousand times." she said.

_A/N hope u like blah blah blah g2g srry bye!_


	17. Trouble the Double

Untitled2

Chapter17

LAST TIME:

"_I'll remarry you a thousand times." she said._

CHAPTER17 GABRIELLA'S POV

It's been three months since then and everything was back to normal. The triplet's were one years old and we had a party doe them. Troy has been spending a lot of time with them. Last week they all said dada. You should have seen Troy he was jumping up and down like a two year old.

We renewed our vows. Our family and friends were there too. Troy was at a meeting and Troy's mom and dad took the triplet's for the night for me. I had big news for Troy and I was hoping he would like it. I was sitting on the couch with my black dress on. All the lights were off. They were dim, so there was little light in the house.

Finally the front door opened and I jumped up.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hi, where are the kids. It's too quiet." Troy said giving me a kiss on the lips. He walked inside and closed the front door.

"There at your parent's house. I have something to tell you." I said to him.

"Ok, what ever I did I'm sorry." Troy said to me.

"NO, no you didn't do anything wrong, but you did do something…" I said smiling.

"Ok, what did I do?" Troy asks me. His hands are on my hips and I'm looking into his blue eyes.

"Hmm, should I tell you or not?" I ask him playfully.

"Gabi, come one you know I can't take the suspense." Troy whined.

"I know, but that's my point." I said to him. He groaned and buried his head in my neck and started to do these fake crying noises. I started to laugh at him.

"Troy, come on stop it. I'll tell if you stop-." I was saying, but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My hand moved to my stomach.

I felt dizzy…

Troy's POV

When Gabi stopped talking I looked at her. There was pain written across all over her face.

"Gabi?" I asked her.

"Oh god…" She said before she collapsed into my arms.

AT THE BOLTON'S HOUSE

"Jack!" Kristina called from the guest room where the triplet's stayed.

"Yeah!" Jack said walking towards the room.

Kristina came out of the room with Faith. She was crying at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I don't know she started to cry and she won't stop…." Kristina said trying to calm down her grand child.

**A/N sorry it's so short, but I have school and blah blah blah. Now most of you know the BIG news. Now thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and hopefully the next one will be longer than this one. So sprry it's so short again!**


	18. last breath and goodbye

Untitled2

Chapter18

Last Time

"Oh god…" She said before she collapsed into my arms.

CHAPTER 18 Troy' POV

I sat in the waiting room with my parents and kids. I was trying to calm down faith, but she wouldn't stop crying. I just wanted to know if Gabriella was alright.

A man walked out of the room and called out her name.

"That's us." I said over Faith's crying.

"Sir, maybe we can talk more private…." The doctor said.

"NO, tell me here." I said.

"I'm so sorry sir, but we couldn't save the baby."

"Wait, what baby?" I asked.

"She was about three months pregnant with a baby boy."

That's what she was trying to tell me…

"Um…where is she?" I asked.

"She's in room 223, but she's very weak." The doctor said and walked away. I looked at my parents. I handed faith over to them and walked to Gabriella's room. When I walked in the room, She was there lying in bed with her eyes closed. Her chest was rising and falling as she took in each breath. Her skin was pale.

I walked over to the chair beside her and held her hand. Once my hand touched hers I felt coldness. She began to stir and once she opened her eyes she looked at me.

"Hey." I said to her. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. They were threatening to fall and they did. Gabriella smiled and brought her hand up to wipe them away. Her soft skin wiped against my cheek.

"It's ok." She said barley in a whisper.

"Gabi, we were gonna have a girl…" I said.

"I know… where are the kids?" she asked looking around.

"There with my mom and dad." I said.

"Ok. Troy please promise me one thing?" she asked me.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll take care of our kids and move on?" she asked.

"Gabi, your making it sound like your dying." I said.

"I am." She said to me.

"NO, Gabriella the Doc-." I was saying, but she cut me off.

"Troy I had miscarried, but something is wrong…is Faith crying?" she asked me. I knew where she was going with this.

"Yes." I said with tears shinning in my eyes.

"Troy, don't cry." She said. I cold see the tears in her eyes. She let one slip away. It ran down her cheek and past her lips.

"No, Gabi your not gonna die. You're healthy. The doctor said your fine." I said to her. I was crying hard now.

"Tell everyone I love them." She said to me. her eyes closed and he hand dropped from mine.

"NOOOO! Gabriella! Please come back just like last time! Just like last time! PLEASE!" I said crying. I could hear :CODE RED in room 223 over the hospital speakers. Her heart monitor had the flat line…

Doctors came through the doors pushing be aside. I was crying as I looked at her. all my memories of us together came flooding into my mind….

_Gabriella Bolton came home and went to the kitchen. There she saw Troy her husband trying to cook._

"_Troy stop you can't cook." She said while she walked over to the stove and took everything from him._

"_What? Oh come on Gabi I just wanted to surprise you." Troy whined._

"_Yeah ok. Go upstairs and get me the book I was reading last night. Were ordering out." She said._

_the time her water broke…_

"_I think my water just broke." She said trying not to scream. She saw the look on Troy's face and she laughed. He got out of bed and tried to get dressed and gather his car keys, phone and her bag._

"_How can you be laughing your water just broke and your early." Troy said helping her up out of bed._

"_Well for one thing I am clam because the contraction is over and by the time the next one comes I'll then be yelling at you." She said as they went to the car. Once they were inside of the car Troy said;_

"_Were goanna have two babies." He said smiling…._

_Memories of happiness came to me, but they all disappeared._

I watched as the shocked her and with every shock it sent through her body I cried more

"Time of death is 11:45PM." A doctor said handing a nurse the paddles.

"NO! You have to help her!" I said to them.

"I'm sorry, but we did everything we could…"The doctor said.

"We'll give you a minute with her." A nurse said as every one piled out of the room. The door closed behind them and I walked over to my wife.

I looked at her form. It was as if she was sleeping, but her chest wasn't' rising. There wasn't a smile on her lips anymore. There was just her pale face and her lifeless form. I could feel my body tense up. She didn't deserve this. She was a mother a daughter and a wife…

New tears formed as they fell off my cheeks. I took one last look at my wife. The picture of her was always in my mind and it'll never leave…

I turned to the door and opened it. I walked through it and into the waiting room…..

_No One's POV_

_Gabriella Montez- Bolton died May 23rd. She was a loving mother and wife. She was a daughter. She will never be forgotten. Her time will always be here no matter what. Faith her daughter had a special connection. Every time Gabriella was happy so was Faith. Faith could feel the same as Gabriella did. Once Gabriella felt the pain in her stomach that night Faith started to cry because she knew what was going on and she knew her mother was going to die. Faith, Matt and Emma had lost a brother at three months. He was unborn, but they loved him. AS you can say Matt and Emma didn't have that connection, but they had a feeling connection. Faith smiles to this day because she can feel her mother watching over her and her dad and everyone in her life…….._

**A/N ok well this was hard for me to write so don't think it wasn't because I am in tears right now. Now I am thinking why did I write this? Well it's a good question a friend of mine thought it would be a good way to end it, don't get mad! If anyone wants a squeal to their life going on now just say it in ur review. I would like some feedback plwz? Ok well I'm gonna go cry my eyes out bye!**


End file.
